digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Patrick Kubar
Patrick Kubar is a Senior of Digimon Academy in Fan:Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot. He has two Partners, Blackagumon and Hagurumon. Appearance ---- Patrick stands around six feet in height, a little taller, with a body of lean muscles and broad shoulders. His hair is brown, short and neat, while his eyes are blue and behind a set go glasses. His clothing consists of of a steel colored t-shirt and fitted black pants. Over his shirt is a sleeveless black duster, while he wears steal toed boots over his feet. His skin is pale from lake of sunlight, but even with sun it is white. Description ---- Patrick is a quiet, reserved person that operates on logic instead of emotion. That said he is virtually emotionless, in fact he only show's emotion to those that get close to him which in and of itself is extremely difficult. So far the only ones that he's close to are his partner and his family. A very curious individual, he wants to know him something works the second he sees it, but will focus on important matters before he tries to examine anything else. Believes in the philosophy "Do what you have to do.", killing will not detour him though he avoids it if possible. He rarely attends classes, and is allowed to do as he pleases because of his assistance with many of the headmasters projects. He is not very social, but is not openly hostile outside of combat. He can at time be sociable, and even friendly, such as with Fan:Neleah Schnitzer Character History ---- Patrick was a mechanically gifted boy, able to create and operate any computer or machine that existed. He was labeled genius be others, but with that came an advanced understanding of the world. Humans were inefficient, and as such he preferred spending time amongst machines. He did value people, he knew they were important, just that machines were better at things. It was by Happenstance that Patrick found Hagurumon. The cog had somehow found it's way into the human world, and into Patrick's workshop. When Patrick entered his workshop he didn't notice a difference. He waved the digimon off as if he was a forgotten project. It just watched, marveling at how Patrick was orderly, at his intelligence. After several hours he spoke, nearing giving Patrick a heart attack. They spoke for a time, Hugurmon explaining everything. Patrick was fascinated, and they became partners. Together they search for hunts, looking to absorb data and get stronger. It was during this search that they came across Blackagumon. The dinosaur digimon was looking for battle, and by happenstance they met. The two fought with vigor, with Patrick and Haugurmon winning only through teamwork. After that battle Blackagumon followed Patrick, stating that in lose he must serve, and he felt Patrick would lead him to good fights. The three have been together since. In their spare time they work together making inventions, many of which were successes and brought his family wealth. They toyed with the idea of hacking all the world accounts, but Patrick felt it was unnecessary. Their true goal is to unlock full digivoltuion, the ability for a digimon to digivolove to all of its branches instead of just one. Partners ---- Blackagumon is a combat digimon that excels at powerful attacks. He wished constant combat and shows no mercy to any opponent. Outside of combat he has little care for anything else. Brave to a fault, will fight even mega’s while at rookie form. He is also very orderly, likes to move in set patterns and has a love for strategic planning. Call’s Patrick Master but both share a respect for each other. He care's not for fighting weak opponents, as they offer not challenge and therefore no good battles. Hagurumon is very structured, making lists and checklists for everything you can imagine. Can't handle chaos and will literally go berserk if things aren't orderly. Otherwise he just a machine, acting on orders. Neurotic, hates things being dirty. Tends to act like a big brother, even if he's younger than others. Values friends, but feels they need to be strong and he won't protect them forever if they aren't. When he has a goal, he stops at nothing to achieve it. In battle he unleashes everything at once, never holding back. This takes most opponents by surprise, as they aren't expecting a full blown assault.